


Sick and Loyal

by Narwhaldance24



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I don't know what I'm doing, Loyalty AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:32:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8259667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narwhaldance24/pseuds/Narwhaldance24
Summary: What if Vieri were to save Federico. But something is wrong. Why is Federico suddenly so obsessed with Vieri?





	1. Hanged before my eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm late to the bandwagon. I am so sorry for this. Multiple chapters.

The clicking of his shoes followed Vieri de Pazzi down the prison’s dark corridors. He walked with his eyes straight ahead and determination in his step, a sense of purpose filling the void in his chest. Purpose to save what used to fill his void. He came to a tall door made of strong wood and iron, it had a keyhole which Vieri looked into. Inside sat a man, staring at the night sky through his barred window, that man, Vieri’s purpose. With no other thoughts he forcefully shoved the key from his pocket into the keyhole. He pulled the door open with all his might and ran to the man. “Federico, we have to get you out of here,” he quietly called when he was three steps away from the him. Federico turned to face Vieri, surprise ruling out all other emotions, Vieri didn’t dwell on the look and instead, dragged Federico to his feet.

Vieri pulled Federico through the entire prison, making his way through quickly and quietly. He silently wished federico would say something so he could know his purpose was alright. They were almost safely out, when an angry shouting was heard behind them. A guard stormed up to Vieri and grabbed him by the collar. “Federico, run my love,” Vieri shouted, he clearly wasn’t thinking about the consequence of everyone knowing his sexuality, he only wanted Federico to live. The guard laughed, he threatened to tell Vieri’s father and hang both him and Federico together. “Vai a farti fottere,” Vieri growled through his teeth. The guard’s smile disappeared and his hand was lifted to strike Vieri. Vieri prepared himself for the slap, but it never came, instead, specks of blood spattered across his face, he opened his eyes to find a knife, through the guard’s neck, from back to front. When the guard fell, Federico was standing behind him.

“Vieri, are you okay?” Federico asked, taking a step closer to Vieri. He brought a hand up to wipe the specks of blood that landed on Vieri’s freckled face. No words were exchanged as Federico brought his being close to Vieri’s, hot breath on lips, a deep contrast between the cold night air. “Not yet, we need to leave first,” Vieri whispered taking Federico’s hand in his own. They made their way out the prison and immediately ran for the nearest building. Federico took the lead, climbing ahead of Vieri, they reached the top, crouching and staying quiet until the voices of angry guards faded. Vieri let out a sigh of relief as Federico chuckled, they were safe for now. Federico caressed Vieri’s cheek, and laid a kiss upon his lips. “Il mio scopo, are you okay?” Vieri softly asked, pressing his own forehead against Federico’s. “Getting better,” Federico replied, as he pulled Vieri to lay with him.

Vieri awoke the next morning, marks of passion from the night before littering his body. “Il mio scopo, wake up,” Vieri gently said, shaking Federico awake. “What is it amore?” he groaned sleepily. Vieri smiled and shook his head, “as much as it pains me to lose you, you have to save your family, and get away from this place.” Federico gave Vieri a lopsided grin, looking at his lover over his nose. “So you do care, amore mio?” Federico jokingly questioned. Vieri ignored him and lead the way, hopefully they could get there in time.

The ground dropped and Federico let out a short yell as his father and brother took their last breath. Uberto Alberti was shouting and pointing at the crowd, he was saying that someone was working with the Auditores that were hung. Vieri pulled Federico behind him encouraging him to flee. Federico did so, following quickly behind Vieri. They hid in a rooftop garden, they stayed quiet and low listening to anything that could signify danger. “I don’t think we were being followed,” Vieri whispered. He turned to look at Federico and felt lips against his own, a tongue flicked across his lips “Fermata! Your family just died, isn’t this inappropriate?” Federico looked at Vieri skeptically, “Si cura?” Vieri turned away from the accusing eyes, “I care about you and your feelings. Not so much your family.” Federico pulled Vieri tightly against his chest, “You are all that matters to me now, please, rendere il mio dolore andare via.” Vieri met Federico’s eyes, dark, sad, out of focus, Federico did need this. Vieri let Federico kiss him, hold him, anything for Federico.

Vieri drew the line when Federico came too close to undressing him, he gently pushed the other back and said “let’s move on.” Federico paused a second, then agreed. The two were now sitting on a roof trying to decide what to do with Federico, he couldn’t go home, he didn’t even know where his family was anymore. “I guess you’ll just have to stay with me. I am the one that saved you, and I didn’t do that just so you could die,” Vieri announced after about an hour of silence. Federico looked horrified at this idea, “Non farlo, your dad will be furious.” Vieri shrugged and avoided Federico’s sad eyes, “I don’t care if he hurts me, I care about what becomes of you more.” There was a pause again, Federico’s eyes looking into Vieri’s, Vieri gave Federico a look that dared him to challenge what was said. “Va bene, but if your father hurts you… Lui morirà,” Federico said, his voice growling out everything. Vieri nodded slowly, he wasn’t used to Federico being so threatening. Federico laid a gentle kiss across Federico’s lips once more “Amore mio, I will do anything for you.”

Vieri was close to just telling his father, when Federico stopped him from going through his front door. “Il mio scopo? What is it?” Federico gestured to a man in white and red robes running across the rooftops. Vieri squinted, the man looked familiar kind of. “He’s got the right idea,” Federico said, cutting off Vieri’s thoughts. “What do you mean?” Vieri asked. Federico nodded in the direction of a tailor, “let’s hide my face.” Vieri followed behind Federico pulling out his florins. Anything for Federico.

Five hours later and the robes were finally finished, they looked just like the other man’s white robes, but the colors were inverted. Federico shared a smile and nod with Vieri, then concealed the last of his identity with a face mask. They both walked inside Vieri’s house. “Father!” Vieri called, Francesco descended the stairs, looking threatening as ever. “It is dangerous with two Auditores surviving the hanging, yes? Well, I have found someone who will protect us,” Vieri stated as he stepped to the side to show Federico. Francesco looked suspiciously at the unknown man, “bene, allora. What’s his name?” Vieri was holding his breath, his father was still suspicious. “His given name is ‘Nessuno’,” Vieri replied, his attempt of sounding factual, thankfully succeeding. “Nessuno? Noone?” Francesco said, looking more suspicious than before. “Lo so. Apparently his parents didn’t want children. When they had one they didn’t want to think of a name. So, Nessuno fit.” Francesco went to move Federico’s mask, but before he reached it, Federico snatched the appendage by the wrist. “Lasciarlo,” he bit out threateningly. Francesco glared challengingly at the other man. “I don’t think I can trust you,” he slowly said. Federico’s eyes narrowed, “You can trust me, give me a task, and it will be done.” Vieri swallowed nervously, the tension was beginning to drown him. “Okay, I have a job for you,” Francesco stated.

Vieri cut off the remaining Auditores Federico by his side. “You can still go with them,” Vieri said to Federico under his breath. “Why? So they can die too? I need only Vieri,” he whispered. Vieri looked at Federico, feeling confused and sad. What happened to his Federico? Vieri gave his men the orders to attack, Federico was the first to react. Ezio didn’t know who he was fighting, despite their similar robes. The man Federico copied, was his own brother, and of course, the whole thing was making Vieri feel very dizzy, he almost pitied Ezio. Not too long had passed when someone helped the Auditores. Vieri suspected that would fix Federico, but no, instead he fought with more vigor than before. Vieri called back the remaining his men, and they escaped. “Nessuno, are you okay?” Federico looked lazily at Vieri. Then held something up for him to see.

Vieri watched as Federico gave his own mother’s finger to Francesco, “I’m sorry, signore. I’ve failed.” His father chuckled and took the finger, “but you tried and managed to do more harm than most my men, you may live under my roof.” Federico nodded and thanked Francesco. Then made his way to Vieri, a smile in place under his mask. “Federico, that was your mother, are you okay?” Vieri asked, his voice concerned. “Yes, I’m fine,” Federico responded, as though he didn’t just cut off his mother’s finger. “Wha- Why?” Vieri asked, he wasn’t expecting an answer, but he was confused. “Vieri, is all I need,” Federico whispered. He pulled down his mask and pressed a chaste kiss to Vieri’s lips. “Even family doesn’t matter now.”

It occurred to Vieri, something sinister was taking place inside Federico’s head, but he couldn’t think when Federico had him pressed against his bedroom door like that. Urgent kisses were placed all over anywhere Federico could reach. Even Vieri’s chest was a victim to Federico’s sweet kisses. “You won’t leave me, will you Vieri?” Federico whispered to his lover. Vieri’s eyes snapped open, there it was again, Federico was asking something unusual. He’s been acting odd ever since his family died. Why? Why was he acting in such an unhealthy way. This undying loyalty was, kind of scary. Vieri stopped any sexual activity that would have happened that night, Federico needed help.


	2. care danmit

In two years time, Vieri stands beside his father, ignoring the templar meeting in progress. He keeps his eyes on Federico. For a moment, Vieri entertains the idea that Federico is like a guardian angel, but no. Federico is far from an angel. More of a devil disguised as a human being. Reluctantly, Vieri pulled his eyes away from his guardian devil. If this meeting weren’t so boring, he could keep his eyes away from Federico. Vieri looked to his father again. Perhaps he could feign sickness, grab Federico, and get out of here. Before Vieri could entertain this idea, the guards protecting the door began yelling. Federico stepped protectively in front of Vieri, “it seems the assassino has breached this area. It’s not safe here anymore.” The other templars began to agree and escape the room. Vieri made to follow them, but found a hand clamped around his wrist. Federico pulled him to a corner and began to scale the wall. Vieri was about to protest, when Ezio walked into the room. Federico shushed him. Vieri was being crushed between Federico’s right arm and chest. Pressed against him like this, Vieri could feel the slow beating of his lover’s heart. Federico set Vieri to hold onto the wall himself, “stay here and keep quiet.” Federico jumped down from the wall, landing directly in front of Ezio, “Buona sera, assassino.” Federico greeted. Vieri felt his heart pang, it was as if Federico had no clue who his family was. “Where are the templars,” Ezio growled, moving forward to grab Federico by the collar of his shirt. A chuckle resonated through the room, “somewhere safe.” Ezio growled and drew his sword, “if you think you can protect them. You must be stupid.”

Vieri pressed his forehead against the wall, to not see the battle, especially if Federico lost. There was the sound of another sword drawing, then the sword fight began. Vieri swore under his breath, and began climbing up, if he could just escape then maybe his heart wouldn’t hurt so bad. He grabbed the rafters of the ceiling, he began moving across the ceiling this way. However, his inexperience for moving across the rooms like this was evident when he slipped and fell right between the fighting men. Both made sounds of surprise and stepped away from him. Vieri sat up, making no move to stand. Federico grabbed him by the collar and attempted to pull him to his feet. Vieri screamed in pain as he put weight on his right leg. Federico let go in shock, then cast his hateful gaze to Ezio. “This is your fault!” Ezio barely had enough time to avoid the sword being swung at him. Federico wasn’t going to make it much longer if he continued blindly attacking “Nessuno, stop that. Aiutami.” Federico looked as if he just woke from a trance, “ Stay back assassin. If you try to kill one of us, every one in this town will die. “You’re lying,” Ezio said taking a step back. Federico looked challengingly to his younger brother “Care to find out?” Ezio shook his head glaring at Federico “I won’t kill you, straniero familiare, if you answer me this. Have we met?” Federico picked up Vieri as if they were just married, then thought this question over, “We did, but now. You mean nothing to me.” Vieri gasped, and clamped a hand over his mouth. That couldn’t be true.

Federico laid Vieri on the bed, “wait here, I’ll go get the doctor.” Federico ran out the door and left Vieri to his thoughts. “Vieri, what happened,” his sister asked as she came in. Vieri sighed, “ I did something stupid and broke my leg come un idiota.” Viola laughed, earning a glare from her brother. “I’m sorry. Sei cosi arrabbiato. Why are you so angry?” she smiled at him and he sighed. “Nessuno, he’s prone to violence and emotion. He attacks anyone he wants with no concern for what it could do to him. Ha un desiderio di morte?” he felt stupid for wanting a legitimate answer to such a stupid question, but he felt so lost. “Isn’t that just how he is, fratello del bambino?” He shook his head sadly, remembering a carefree Federico, who loved his family. “No, he’s changed,” he whispered, his voice cracking. Viola set a hand on Vieri, soothing away his pain somewhat “When did he change?” Vieri thought the question over, it was after he saw his family die, right, “After he witnessed a loved one die right before his eyes.” Viola looked at Vieri, concern and shock present in her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted when Federico came in. He began fussing over Vieri and threateningly demanded the doctor look over him. Vieri’s eyes met Viola’s, she looked concerned, almost sad.

Vieri sat in his room listening to the angry yelling down the hall. Federico yelling at the doctor for not being able to mend Vieri’s leg. There was swearing, apologizing, another voice, then silence. Federico came into Vieri’s room giving him a sweet smile under his mask. He pulled his mask down, and pressed his lips against Vieri’s. “I’m sorry amore mio, looks like you’ll be here for a while,” Federico muttered, his breath hot on Vieri’s neck as he held him from behind. “Lo so, I didn’t assume my leg would be better today.” Vieri shot Federico an accusing look, Federico gave a sheepish smile. They could play this game forever couldn’t they. Everything is fine, no it’s not. Back and forth. Pretend like nothing’s changed. No such luck, Federico was sick, Vieri’s leg was broken, things were getting worse, and it needed to be fixed. There was a bite on his neck and he felt once more like he was reliving a moment from his past. A moment where he and Federico weren’t broken. Where he was happy, and they would exchange kisses in the cover of night. “Is something wrong Vieri?” Federico gently whispered, his eyes meeting Vieri’s. “Il mio scopo. Tu sei il mio scopo,” he breathed quietly. He pressed his chest against Federico’s connecting their lips, and lacing his arms around Federico’s neck. Vieri was pushed onto the bed with Federico on top of him. A pang of guilt invaded his senses as Federico bit and kissed whatever he could. 

 

“You can’t leave, your leg is broken,” Viola yelled after her brother as he stormed down the hall. “Father can’t just take Nessuno, he only protects me and he knows it,” he yelled back at her as he staggered to the front door. “Vieri wait!” she called out, running passed her brother to stop him. She put her hands on his chest and pushed him back a little. “Vieri! Why would he only protect you and not the whole family,” She whispered, then added, “it doesn’t matter who you like.” Vieri looked surprised, his sister was so observant. “Perché ci sono gli amanti,” he admitted, he felt humiliated but happy. Viola made a sound of thought, “is that the only secret about Nessuno I should know of?” Vieri gulped and nodded, not very convincing. Viola seemed to think this over, then looked to her brother, “go and rest brother, I will ensure Nessuno is home before you awaken.” Vieri couldn’t help but worry about Federico, if his identity was given away, he and Vieri would have heavens to pay. Hesitantly, he went back to his room. While there he counted all the loving moments he and Federico shared up until that moment. He laid on his side, attempting to forget the situation he found himself in. That mentality that Federico possessed now. Perhaps it would all just be a bad dream he could wake up from any day.

The door flung open and Federico threw himself on Vieri’s bed, crushing the occupant. “I’m sorry, I left you vulnerable, you could have been killed at the hands of that awful assassin.” Vieri felt his eyes begin to water. “ Malato. Malato. Stai così male,” he croaked out, trying to hold back his tears. “Sick? What do you mean Vieri? Are you feeling well?” Federico asked. His eyes burned through Vieri’s emotions. “Are you?” was all that Vieri could manage. Federico looked confused, “Vieri, amore mio, what do you mean?” He shook his head, not finding the words to answer Federico, only a sadness eating at his chest. “Federico. Possiamo tenerlo?” Federico looked taken aback by the question, he swallowed heavily before deciding, “we have to.” They laid together, Federico wordlessly counting the lovemarks he left on Vieri. Why did he have to become infatuated with Federico? Why not someone normal, like Christina or something? Why did yearning hurt so bad?

The next morning, Vieri laid in bed wishing his leg hadn’t been broken. Federico sat beside him also wishing Vieri’s leg wasn’t broken. “Amore mio, do you need anything?” Federico asked, breaking the silence. Vieri shook his head, he was honestly just afraid of Federico being discovered, “Federico, you’ve been acting strange, have you noticed?” There was another long silence and Vieri wanted to take it back, he couldn’t though, not without his answers. “Yes. I’ve noticed. I noticed when I first kissed you in the rooftop garden after my family died, but I can’t bring myself to feel bad. Not when you mean so much to me, I’m not wasting my life on family. I want to be with you forever, and I would gladly trade my kin for that,” Federico croaked, as if he was holding back tears. However upon observation, he wasn’t crying, and he wasn’t joking either. “Federico? You can’t be serious. You love your fami-” Vieri shrunk back as Federico grabbed his shoulders and snarled, “but I love you more.” He held Vieri strenuously against his chest. “I will not lose you Vieri. If that means I have to kill my own family. Quindi non me ne frega un cazzo” Vieri pushed the Federico devil off of him. “What the hell Federico?” Vieri hissed out. Vieri’s eyes met Federico’s, he was crying. Did he realize what he just said, and was deeply regretting the way he’d been talking about his family? “I won’t lose you,” he whispered. Vieri felt sick. Attachment issues, a mental illness, some kind of trauma? What was going on?

 

Yelling down the hall, except this time Vieri was the cause, more or less. He heard the guards struggling with their prisoner as they brought him closer to Vieri’s room. The door was slammed open. “Buona sera, Leonardo,” Vieri greeted the prisoner. Leonardo himself was a mess. His paint was apparently spattered all over him in the struggle, his lip was bleeding from being busted open, and he had a few new bruises. “Well that’s quite the way to treat a guest,” Vieri said emotionlessly. The painter snarled and attempted to get away from Vieri even though his hands and legs were tied. “Leonardo de Vinci. It’s an honor,” Vieri bowed his head. “I feel flattered, but that’s being smothered by the overwhelming rage I am also feeling.” Vieri laughed a little, then told the guards to leave them, “I apologize for the rude behavior my guards have exhibited, but ho bisogno del tuo aiuto.” Leonardo fixed a deadly stare on Vieri, “with what?”


End file.
